Truth or Dare
by DRAMASTARTER101
Summary: The host club is at Tamaki's house any need something to do so the twins come up with an evil idea to play Truth or Dare! Thing get pretty steamy and very mature acts so kiddies don't read. sorry suck at these but hope you enjoy no one really gets together... yet so just wait and see!
1. Chapter 1

_Truth or Dare._

**Hey I haven't written anything for Ouran so I thought I would try so if this sucks too bad :3 so this isn't going to be like everyone has someone mostly the boys love haruhi and there will be a little boy on boy action and this is rated M because the dares will be mature… OH and if you got any truths or dares you want in here just leave a comment :P I'll try to get all them in.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… too bad **

**Oh and some OOC!**

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

We all sat around Tamaki's house for a "Club Fun Trip To My House!" tamaki had called it what a weirdo.

I looked around the twins were complaining about being bored mori and honey were eating cake… well honey was whole mori watched, and kyoya was typing on his black laptop I wonder what his typing?

Tamaki had run off after his dog I think since he was nowhere to be seen.

"Lets play a game!" I heard hikaru yell next to his brother

"yeah how bout…" karou paused for affect they both looked suspicious and I had a bad feeling about what they wanted to play

"Truth or Dare!" they both yelled in sync

"No way you two Im not playing." I relied calmly

"We should play sounds like fun even if the evil twins said it oh mori honey youll play. Right?" we all turned to the blonde who just poped out of no where I swear his magical or got serious issues

"hn." Was all mori said but honey looked like he was beaming "Sure tama-chan ill play and so will takashi. They both got up and sat on the ground with the twins.

I knew they could never get kyoya to play so I wont have to. I looked to him tamaki was saying something to him but too quietly to be heard. All of a sudden he shot up glared at tamaki and sat in the circle that was forming.

*How in Hell Did He Do That!* I thought to myself when I notice all eyes were on me.

"Nope sorry boys Im not playing…" but before I could finish kyoya held his hand up telling me to shut up

"Ill cut your debt by half." He said calmly I stared open mouthed and sighed I slide onto the floor and got ready for this torture.

_Third Person P.O.V_

They all sat in a circle ready for the truth or dare game to begin. (went like this Haruhi to the right in went karou hikaru kyoya tamaki honey and mori on her left)

"so whats the rules" haruhi asked hoping there were some

" ah yes no whimpy dares about personal things fine but make breakfast is to stupid so to whimpy and you will be punished" he smiles evily and keeps going on. " and if you say no to a dare a worse kind of dare so don't say no and don't ask what it is it's a secret but its really bad and so who wants to start." Hikaru finished and looked around.

Karou shot his hand up and looked around. "Mori truth or dare."

Mori thought about it for a bit and then chose truth.

Karou turned to his brother and they gave a knowing look "have you ever jacked off to anyone in this room and if so who?!"

They all looked shocked at the twins and mori kinda blushed

"Yes… about… haruhi." He said it quietly but they all heard and had their mouths wide open from shock and haruhi just blushed and looked down.

"kyoya truth or dare." Mori said trying to move on

Kyoya said dare and look so calm not knowing he was in for it.

"I dare you too… put on a strippers outfit (girls one) and dance around a pole to a song and then give a lap dance to anyone of your chose." To say they were shocked this was mori who would have thought.

Kyoya was handed a strippers outfit (it was black and purple and really tight with heels that were 10 inch and they even put make on to match it) and hikaru pulled in a pole and ran to his ipod.

Kyoya came out and they burst out laughting.

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

I couldn't stop laughing but he did kinda look good in it I watched as the song started and he jumped on to the pole he was twisting and turning and I was in complete surprise but the biggest shock was when he walked over to me and started giving me a lap dance.

Everyone was trying not to laugh and tamaki was in his emo corner.

After it was done I looked really shock and embarrassed I bet I kept looking down when he came back dressed normal I saw a little lump in his pants.

(did he get a semi boner OMG HE DID) he sat down and moved around until u couldn't see it.

Kyoya looked around till his eyes landed on hikaru's

"truth or dare." Kyoya said calmly and hikaru chose dare

"I dare you to… give tamaki a blow job." He said calmly but hide his humor.

"WWWHAT NO WAY!" they both yelled but kyoya gave them a look and they sighed they were walking away when kyoya pointed to the middle of the circle.

They looked gaped mouth and walked over tamaki lie down and hikaru started undoing his pants.

"My daughter don't look pls." but I couldn't look away I was to shocked and hikaru started to 'play' with tamaki he then licked it causing tamaki to shudder and hikaru started to suck and tamaki didn't last long before he blow all over hikarus face to which he wiped off fast and they both went to their spots and sat quietly.

Hikaru looked to me and asked truth or dare and of course I chose truth.

"haruhi if u had to lose you virginity to any of use who would it be?"

My god he asked me that. THAT!

"My daughter should have to answer that shes not going to be deflowered by any…"

"with kyoya or mori." I looked down awkwardly when I looked up mori had a little blush and a small smile and kyoya had this glint in his eye *god he is so sexy I wish at the beach he had…* What am I thinking?!

"karou truth or dare." I didn't want anymore questions.

"Dare!" he said looked at me and I could see the relief in his face

"make anyone of your chose… climax." Everyone looked shocked I had said that to him

When he started to walk up to me I was surprised. He pushed me down slowly and lifted my shirt

"Don't you dare touch my daughter you evil bastard!" tamaki tried to stop him but was held down

All the boys eyes were on me when I felt my bra being lifted so he could reach my breast

"wow haruhi who would have thought u had size b breast" I heard hikaru say and I blushed

I felt karou pinch my left nipple and a gasp escaped he then leaned down and licked it and a moan escaped me and I started to feel this wetness below he sucked and bit it gently giving the same attention to the other nipple making me incredible wet

When I felt him lower his hand and enter my panties I held my breathe then I felt his finger lightly touching my fold and I gasped and moaned

"karou." I couldn't stop saying his name when he all of a sudden he rubbed my clit that made me scream he looked at me worried but I just nodded to tell him I was fine and to go on

As he did I was moaning from the pleasure building up in me and when I felt him move lower I was confused until he took the rest of my pants and panties off

With his hands on my legs he spread them apart. It felt like forever waiting for him to touch me again

"AH!" I felt something wet and warm touch my folds looking to him I saw he was licking me!

My moans grew louder as his tongue flicked and sucked on my clit he had one finger then two fingers in me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHH KAROU! IM IM COMING!" i throbbed but karou didn't stop licking he licked up all the juices!

"yummy! Thanks for the snack" he looked shyly at me but was still himself.

I looked around and notice a bulge on everyone's pants that kinda creeped me out more than kinda doesn't mean I wasn't flattered

**So that's the first chapter for now ;P but ill try and get the next chapter up soon and if u want her to end up with someone just tell me because for now its no one I might turn this into a big story about she realizes that she loves one of them but that's a maybe**

**Review pls need to know if u want me to go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Truth or Dare_

**IMPORTANT**

**Need some ideas for dares :P pls help me!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… too bad **

**Oh and some OOC!**

_Haruhi's P.O.V_

I pulled my pants and panties up and sat in the circle again.

"ok so honey how bout you truth or dare?" karou looked to honey

Honey said dare and karou seemed to think about it

"I dare you to run around the room naked for five minutes."

Honey shrugged and got up undressed and ran around I was in complete shock from seeing honey naked and because he was bigger than I thought.

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!" honey yelled out of nowhere and I couldn't stop laughing the way he was wiggling was just so funny

I watched mori pulled out his phone and put on im sexy and I know it and honey danced to it looking like he was having fun and I was laughing to hard to even breathe

"why are you doing that honey I didn't dare you…." Karou didn't even finish his sentence

" because I want to 'giggle'" I couldn't believe it when the song finished he got dressed and sat back down smiling

I could tell everyone was amazed at what happened

"hmmm haruhi truth or dare?" honey asked beaming brightly

" dare I guess" I looked to honey who smirked and it sent a shiver down my spine

"I dare you to give takashi a lap dance in this bunny suit!" he pulled a bunny suit out of nowhere (how do these people always do that :O)

I grabbed the outfit looking at it I had to admit I was curious and kinda wanted to try It on… badly

I put it the very sexy and reveling outfit on and walk out to the boys. I heard some wolf whistle I was blushing so hard trying to hide it from them.

I walked to takashi and waited for them to put on a song. I heard Honey's phone as he looked for a song then the song shake that came on.

"Really…" I said lifting my eyebrow

"Sorry just felt like it." He said shrugging (its true I just really like that song)

**(Sorry not really sure on how to describe this)**

I moved to takashi swaying my hips I sat on his lap and started to grind down on him and when I heard him groan I knew I was doing fine I moved my boobs into his face I kept moving my hips quite sexily might I add

I grabbed his hands and moved then so they were resting on my ass and I felt him squeeze it. As I continued I felt his really hard member on my pussy and I have to admit I was turned on I grinded down on him and knew I was doing good from the groan he let out. I let his hands roam over my whole body feeling the blush still painted on my face.

"Well im done im going to go and change" I said after the music stopped I looked around and saw the astonished faces of the host clubs and all of them kept moving because they were hard just watching.

**Did you like it? Comment what you want next running out of ideas…**

**Also sorry took so long ive been ill and had no energy so I never finished this :/ D: sorry its short**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

**Sorry I've been sick... a lot but I'm now on a medication that's helping **** plus I took your guys ideas and put them all on a document on my lap top but… it would seem that it's corrupted so I can't look at it so I have to go through my email to get my ideas plus I have to rewrite the whole thing because I had written most of it but it was corrupted too :/ BUT OMG THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE IDEAS I WANT TO TRY AND GET ALL OF THEM IN BECAUSE THEY ARE SO GOOD!**

**Warning! This may have some boy on boy but I will leave a warning so you can skip it **

**I do not own Ouran High school Host Club or anyone from it.**

Haruhi's P.O.V

I sat with the others looking around wondering who to ask.

"Kyoya truth or dare?" I decided Kyoya I wanted him to pick dare I had a question that I wanted answered

I saw him thinking about it "Hmmmm dare." When I heard that I couldn't help the glint in my eye.

"Read you latest entry in your little black book." I was really curious about what he was always writing, I SWEAR IF IT'S FANFICTION I WILL LAUGH MY SELF TO DEATH! **( :) )**

I notice he started to blush and looked freaked, Kyoya FREAKED wow never seen him not… well… stuck up and calm.

"I refuse! My black book is not the best seller at the bookstore you can't just read it! It's not…." But before he could even finish his sentence Hikaru and Karou held up their hands and said, "If you don't you have to take the punishment and it WAY worse so I think you should rethink your decision."

He looked down and seemed to think about it then finally sighed and nodding and immediately went back to being calm and collected pulling his black book out of… Nowhere seriously WTF WHERE DO THEY KEEP THESE THINGS!

Flipping throw the book to the latest entry he began to read.

**(This next part is all in his book and is quite mature so if you don't want that you may want to skip)**

"I see her there giving Tamaki coffee I just want to grab her and drag her to my house right into my room. I'd push her up against the door and our lips would crash tongues fighting for dominance of course I'd win as I tasted her mouth it would taste of coffee and strawberries a weird mix but a good kind of weird.

Next I'd pick her up and drop her on my bed not leaving her lips, pulling away I quickly disposed of her clothes and handcuffed both her hands to the bed post she would call my name a blush across her face and body I'd look at her like Honey looks at a cake. I'd kiss up her body till I got to her face backing up I'd take out a blindfold and place it on her face and move my way down to her breasts lightly licking them hearing her gasp I put my hand on her left one and my mouth on the other pitching and licking switch then repeat swirling my tongue around her perked nipple and when I'd bite it lightly she'd gasp loader than before .

Haruhi was mewing like a cat and it was going straight to my groin soon I moved down I could see the sweet juices between her legs and it looked so sweet I would tell her you've got a cute pussy it's like a treat and I want to taste it, and without warning I plunged in lapping at the juices it was sweet as he thought it would be he started to flick his tongue over her clit and she grew loader he noticed she was panting and had her hands balled up she was moving towards him trying to get more.

Being him he moved back laughing lightly and would tell her to beg him as he teased her lightly skimming her wetness with a single finger, she'd beg by saying please Kyoya I want to cum I'm so close please ahhhhh! I need your…. tongue.

Accepting this I'd suddenly plunge my tongue back in first lightly sucking on her clit then I'd lightly bite it and she'd scream and cum and I'd lap up her sweet juices and then give her taste and after that well you could say "Fifty Shades of Gray" would have nothing on it seriously I could write a book called Fifty Shades of Haruhi with what I'd do."

**(It's okay no need to close your eyes kiddies that is the end of the reading of his book. P.s I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey I just thought it would be nice joke to add at the end and it explains what happens next.) **

When Kyoya was finished reading my jaw was on the floor I didn't expect that especially the fact it got me really wet! Tamaki was flipping shit saying something about how he can't think that way about his "daughter" and something about a mom doesn't do that then running off to his emo corner but I just couldn't get it out of my head the whole thing was.. sexy and wild I couldn't get the picture of it happening out of my head.

I looked at Kyoya and there was a slight blush on his face which grew when he saw me looking and I knew I match his blush.

"Kyoya I didn't expect that from you I mean…" I heard Karou start to say but Kyoya dismissed him changing the subject.

"So Honey truth or dare?"

**Sorry guys I'm going to end it here for only one reason I wanted to leave it on a… sexy note I just feel like I can't top that so I'll leave it here but there is more to come sorry not many truths or dares but Kyoya's was long so I felt that made up for it tell me what you think and if you want more of that.**

**Also not I've written that I kinda want to make a new story after I'm done all about his little black book with what I think is all in there so if you think that's a good idea please tell me (Please don't steal it ****) **

**So I hope to get the next one out soon! And thanks for all the ideas I love them :D**

**P.S I kinda see Kyoya as a biter :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah what is this? Oh it's a new chapter :D it's been to long but I feel the need… THE NEED TO WRITE… A new chapter? Yeah that works lol so on to the story**

I turned to Honey curious as to what he would choose, so far his face is the same happy-go-lucky unlike everyone else who were tense, and just as curious as me.

Honey bounced up and down Usa-chan in arms when he turned to Kyoya and said…

"Well Kyo-chan I pick truth so you can't dare me to give up cake."

Kyoya grinned as Honey gave him his usual adorable smile which could make anyone say aweeeeee! But Kyoya was the one cold… Man? No more like demon I mean he is the shadow king.

"Okay Honey have you ever done anything with Mori?" Kyoya asked with a glint in his eye I mean glasses. I turned to see Mori's reaction and saw he was blushing in his own Mori way.

When I turned back to Honey I thought I saw a smirk or a sly grin. *is he no no no, his innocent Honey that smile was…. Um OH I know my mind play tricks on me I need to stop hanging out with Tamaki I think his air headness is contagious!*

"Ah you seeeee Mori helps me in a lot of ways and one way is when I get too excited!" Honey exclaimed not even embarrassed with a grin as wide as the Joker. His eyes shinning with not so innocent ness and Childs joy and I felt like he might be chucky in a new body and at any moment this could become a horror movie.

Looking to the side I see Mori is embarrassed *after knowing him for a long time I now know how to tell his different emotions*

"Wow Honey so does he do the full examination or only a check up, Wink Wink Nudge Nudge." Hikaru asked and I had no idea what he meant and what was with the wink wink thing!?

"Hika-chan that's for me to know and you to… (Dot dot dot)" Honey said with a not so innocent laugh *seriously how have I never noticed how creepy he can be!?*

"Okay moving on I'm bored already of this conversation! Honey whose next?" Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time linking arms and a mischief look in their eyes

"Okay! Um…" Honey looked around the room till his eyes landed on Tamaki who was still in his emo corner growing mushrooms *Damn he's still in his emo corner, must admit never noticed.*

" I know Tamaki! Truth or Dare?"

Tamaki turned and rose mushrooms falling off of him and onto the ground. *SERIOUSLY HOW IN HELL DID HE GROW MUSHROOMS ANYWAY ITS BEEN LIKE 10 MINUTES, IS THE HOST CLUB WIZARDS OR SOMETHING!…and such a waste of mushrooms… STUPID RICH BASTARDS!*

"Of course I choose dare so Haruhi can know how brave I am! And the she'll love me!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly hand outstretched and a serious look on his face and I of course told what I always do…

"No way in hell sempai!" And of course he went back to his emo corner.

"Tamaki get out of there now I don't want to be here longer than I have too so hurry the F up." I yelled and well he flinched but crawled back to the circle

"Now that your back Tamaki your dare is to…. BURN YOU TEDDY BEAR!" Honey yelled somehow still sounding cute.

"What! No! I can't just burn my teddy! Please Momma their being mean!" Tamaki grabbed his bear and ran to Kyoya jumping in his arms scared shitless

"AHAHAHAH! I know I shouldn't laugh but the look on his face is too good, I think momma should check his pants!" I was doubled over in laughter barely able to even say that but when I did everyone was laughing with me on the floor

"Momma their making fun of me, please stop them." Tamaki begged holding on for dear life, not realizing the evil aura coming from Kyoya.

"Tamaki would you please stop being A FUCKING IDIOT AND GET OFF ME BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE GOD DAMN WINDOW!" Kyoya was furious and everyone shut up and Tamaki practically flew back to his spot, Kyoya adjusting his now disfigured clothes,

"Okay… Back to the game! Tamaki you heard your dare will you accept it or take a punishment?" Kaoru acquired smirking his {this is not good and we're all fucked} smirked which matched his brother equally terrifying smirk

"I can't burn it so… I'll take the punishment!" He said just like when I bought commoners coffee and he acted like he was going to drink poison and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me or doing a face palm

"Okay! You asked for it and there's no going back!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said in a sing song way.

"You must.." Hikaru started

"Eat dog shit!" Kaoru finished but when he started to protest they bursed out laughing.

"Gimme that you two evil twins!" Tamaki swiped it out of Kaoru's grasp and read it out load.

"Kiss the person to your left for 2 minutes" Tamaki looked disgusted and throw the paper down.

Looking to his left at Kyoya who looked about ready to kill Tamaki yelled "This is bullshit I'm not kissing Kyoya!"

"Too bad boss you can't go back." Hikaru sang

"Yeah plus don't mommy and daddy kiss all the time?" Kaoru sang, right after

everyone but Tamaki and Kyoya laughed until they couldn't breathe.

Tamaki mumbled"I hate you two you evil twins!" Tamaki shouted pointing a finger at the twins who just burst back into laughing fits. With a sigh Tamaki sat down and said. "I guess I have no choice" Trying to stand tall but I could tell he was freaking out, so even if his a annoying rich bastard who is delusional and an all around perv I still felt bad.

"Tamaki you don't have too…" I started but he shook his head and said…

"No I do if I don't they won't respect me!" He may seem fine but he looks freaked out.

So I told him grabbing his arm "Well the good thing is we know Kyoya doesn't eat cat shit and drink for toilets I mean you kiss you dog so it's an improvement!." Giving him a sympathetic look. *If the girls were here they would be dying now and have nose bleeds while recorder it I don't know how they would but those girls are freaky sometimes…*

Tamaki smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat *my downstairs too* it was just so amazing seeing him smile even though his fucking pissed. I guess he was right his gotten some respect from me. *and some feelings down below if you get my drift* but even so I could see his smile didn't reach his eyes...

The twins were laughing Honey was looking worried Mori was neutral and Kyoya was disgusted, And the twin with evil grins said. "Come on we want to get on with the game we're getting bored!"

Tamaki turned slowly to find Kyoya and turned away saying "No I cant do this its too weird were best friends!"

The twins looked at him with mischievous look on their faces "What the matter it's just Mommy and Daddy sharing a loving 2 minute kiss?" Laughter was heard all through the house by now just by the twins.

"Do I have too…" Tamaki whinning like a baby

"Yep!" The twins exclaimed

"Why am I getting punished?!" Kyoya yelled

"Dah luck of the draw!" Hikaru laughed falling on his back laughing his ass off. *I swear he might die of laughter at this point!*

**Kyoya's POV**

"Fuck this I'm going home! I refuse to this buffoon!" I stood grabbed my bag and went to leave but before i could Tamaki grabbed me and kissed me on the lips and when I let out a surprised gasp he shoved his tongue into my mouth forcing me to get a taste of him but the weirdest thing was how I was intrigued for he tasted like strawberry vanilla.

Before I knew it I was enjoying the kiss not wanting to stop so I moved closer and held Tamaki. My hands grasped Tamaki's ass *I always thought he had a nice ass* and if it wasn't for the cough things would have gotten even hotter.

"Um sorry that was… Nothing!" We both yelled the twins gave a knowing look and Haruhi looked shocked beyond belief but I think I see some lust in her eyes did that turn her on?

Interesting…..

**Haruhi's POV**

**(The * are her desires talking but only at this point and with Kyoya that's it!)**

*That was… Strange but some reason it turned me on god I wish they had continued!*

No! Stop it Haruhi, it was just weird… *Weirdly sexy*! DAMN IT SEX DRIVEN BRAIN SHUT THE FUCK UP! *Sigh*

I heard a cough and turned to Honey and Mori, Honey was eating cake *yep his a wizard cause that was not there a second ago o.0*

"Yay! Cake!... Oh yeah Tama-chan lets get passed this awkwardness who do you choose?"

Honey exclaimed happily with cake in his mouth. "It's better to move on right Takashi?" Honey asked cutely getting a grunt as a response.

Tamaki (who was blushing) laughed "Oh your right lets see hmm I choose…."

**Oh a cliffhanger who will he choose!?**

**Nobody knows! But hope you liked this one wasn't as mature but I wanted more funny and the * was like a inner thought if it makes sense but really hope you liked it and send some suggestions for more punishments :D**

**If you noticed I changed this chapter I didn't like it… So please tell me what you think because I find it hard to think some days but I like this now!**

**See you and have a good day…. DRAMASTARTER AWAY!**

…**. Im going to die alone….. CAT LADY AWAY!**

**BYE**

**(NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!)**


End file.
